XWWF:Xtreme Worldwide Wrestling Federation
by ShowdownDewott
Summary: The most EXTREME cartoon wrestling story is here
1. Chapter 1 Week 1

Hey **guys ShowdownDewott here with the first chapter of the main XWWF story. We will start at Week 1 in August 2016 before the Summerslam ripoff, Summerfest. Now here is a list of stars before we start this story.**

 **Son Gohan**

 **Gumball Watterson**

 **Lincoln Loud.**

 **Red the Cardinal.**

 **Ozzy Oshawott.**

 **Steve Smith.**

 **Ash Ketchum**

 **Chuck the Canary.**

 **Blover Windshire.**

 **Hiro.**

 **Flaky the Hedgehog.**

 **Rainbow Dash.**

 **Knuckles the Echidna.**

 **Poof Cosma Pariwinkle.**

 **Foop.**

 **Sub Zero.**

 **Becky Lynch.**

 **Sheamus.**

 **Bomb the Bullfinch.**

 **Stella the Galah.**

 **Danny Phantom**

 **Scrat the Prehistoric Squirrel.**

 **Caliber the Braixen.**

 **Miles Prower.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **Fluttershy.**

 **Cream The Rabbit.**

 **And last but not least the GM of XWWF JOE BURGESS(J.B.)! Now other stars will be revealed later on. Now lets roll!**

 _XWWF August Week 1_

 _Location: Boise,Idaho (XWWF's western HQ)_

 **A Lighting bolt zips across the screen as the XWWF logo appears.**

 **XWWF,(Past,Present,Future)**

 **Black and Blue by CFO$ plays as the pyro goes off.**

" **Hello folks and welcome to XWWF where we are coming off an explosive Brawl on the Beach. Not only that we have been invaded by WWE itself with Becky Lynch and Sheamus attacking Sasuke and Cream the Rabbit via Steel Chair assault" said Firey while looking over his monitor "and with me are 3 time XWWF champion Foghorn Leghorn and the psychokenetic hedgehog, Silver!" said Firey while looking at his commentator partners.**

" **Tonight we are live in XWWF's western HQ of Boise,Idaho" said Foghorn while sipping his coffee**

" **And boy do we have an action packed card tonight. First an 8 man tag match consisting of Anger Management vs Gohan,Gumball,El Tigre, and the new XWWF champion, Ozzy Oshawott. Then its an Extreme Rules Match between Darwin Watterson and Tails. And finally a Triple Threat match to decide the number 1 contender for the XWWF World Heavyweight Championship" said Silver while shuffling his papers**

 **(P.Y.T. by Michael Jackson plays)**

 **Sandy Cheeks begins to announce "This match is set for what fall! Introducing First from Toontown! Weighing in at 500 lbs. PETE THE CAT!" she said as the crowd boos/cheers**

" **Here's some power in the form of Pete, a CWF Legend, A 4 time XWWF International Champ, and winner of Emperor of Wrestling in 1998." Said Firey.**

 **(TAWOG theme plays)**

" **And his opponent, from Elmore, He is the number 1 contender for the XWWF Cruiserweight Championship, DARWIN WATTERSON!" said Sandy as the crowd cheered**

" **Now there is a surprise! The brother of former XWWF champ, Gumball Watterson is going toe to toe with Pete" said Foghorn as he spit his coffee out.**

 **The match begins with Pete rushing at Darwin only for him to sidestep him, causing him to crash into the turnbuckle, Darwin then Irish Whips him into the ropes causing Pete to bounce back only to get hit with a Superkick.**

" **Ohhh! What a way to start the match!" said Firey as the crowd popped for Darwin as he climbed to the top rope.**

" **Darwin setting up for a flop"said Silver as Darwin hit the 450 splash with efficiency.**

" **There it is! The Fish Flop!" said Foghorn as Darwin pinned Pete**

" **1,2,3" said the Ref as the bell rang.**

" **Darwin with an impressive victory here tonight, but can he topple Brick at Summerfest for the belt. Only time will tell" said Silver as Darwin and Pete shake hands.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" **Salutations everyone!, Im Mojo Jojo here with current XWWF Champion, Ozzy Oshawott! Now Ozzy, what is your game plan when you face off with Gohan and Gumball at Summerfest?"**

" **My plan is to show them what I'm made of" said Ozzy as he punched the air. "Back to you guys at ringside" said Mojo before suddenly Sheamus attacked Ozzy from behind with a Kendo Stick while screaming "Go back to the ocean you sea otter scumbag!"**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" **We will keep you up to date on this brutal attack" said Foghorn.**

 **(Live and Learn plays)**

" **The Extreme Rules Match is set for what fall! Introducing first, from Knothole, weighing its 111 lbs MILES "TAILS" PROWER!" said Sandy as Tails flew around the arena high fiving fans as they cheered as well "That's my star! Show'em Tails" said Silver as he cheered his friend on.**

 **(TAWOG theme plays)**

" **And his opponent from Elmore, He is the number 1 contender for the XWWF CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP,DARWIN WATTERSON!" said Sandy as the crowd cheered for him for the second time in a row.**

" **Darwin pulling double duty tonight. But can he win and keep his steam going or will he faceplant in front of Tails?" said Firey as the match started.**

 **Darwin and Tails both lock up before Darwin trips Tails and puts him in the Web Crawl**

" **There it is the Web Crawl, Spiderman's submission hold taught to Darwin before Warzone of last year!" said Firey as Tails passes out."Here is your winner Darwin Watterson" said Sandy as Darwin helped Tails up to his feet only to get Brogue Kicked from behind by Sheamus. "Sheamus means business tonight!" said Foghorn as Sheamus began stomping on Tails. Suddenly Gumball and Knuckles come running to save their partners as Sheamus exits. "Gumball and Knuckles save their friends from a hellacious attack at the hands of the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus" said Firey while Knuckles and Gumball check up on their friends as the show goes to commercial break.**

 **(Promo)**

 **(We will return we always do)**

 **(A shield with an Axe and Horn appear)**

 **(coming soon)**

" **Welcome back to the show, After what we have seen from Sheamus tonight. The boss has ordered Sheamus out of the arena. Ozzy,Darwin,and Tails are ok. Now for the next match!" said Firey as Sandy began to announce.**

 **(Adventure Time theme plays)**

" **This Triple Threat match is set for what fall! Introducing first from Ooo weighing in at 147 lbs! FINN THE HUMAN!" said Sandy as Finn raised his sword high as the crowd cheered.**

 **(BFDI theme plays)**

" **Introducing next, from the Grasslands weighing in at 20 oz PEN!" said Sandy as Pen bounced off the ropes.**

 **(My Time is Now by John Cena plays)**

" **And introducing last from Townsville, USA, weighing in at 59 lbs, He is one third of the Rowdyruff Boys,BOOMER!" said Sandy as Boomer gave high fives to the fans while Brick and Butch watched from ringside.**

Pen and Boomer begin the match by locking up in the center while Finn preps his next move. Finn then heads for the top rope before Boomer comes crashing into the turnbuckle knocking Finn into the barricade while Pen goes straight for the Anaconda Vice on Boomer.

"Pen with that devastating combo of an Irish Whip and an Anaconda Vice" said Silver as Finn grabbed the steel steps for leverage. Meanwhile Boomer was fading quickly from the hold by Pen but as soon as Finn got back in the ring, Boomer jabbed Pen in the face scoring a direct hit to an eye forcing him to break the hold. Finn then picks up Pen and performs a German Suplex onto the office tool.

"Shades of Brock Lesnar with that suplex" said Foghorn as Finn pinned Pen

"1,2,3" said the Ref as the bell rung. "Finn will face off with Bomb for the World Heavyweight Championship at Summerfest" said Firey when Bomb appeared on the ramp with his belt.

"I hope you'll be ready for Summerfest when I kick you're a** out of the arena" said Bomb as the rest of Anger Management appeared as they stared down one another. "Strong words from the champion! Will Finn topple Anger Management or will he detonate under Bomb's pressure?" said Silver as the show went to commercial

(Commercial break)

(El Tiger theme plays)

"This 8 man tag team match is set for what fall! Introducing first, from Miracle City, EL TIGRE!" said Sandy as El Tigre roared for the fans as they cheered.

(Cult of Personality by Living Color plays)

"Introducing his tag team partners, first weighing in at 22 pounds and NEW XWWF CHAMPION! OZZY OSHAWOTT!" said Sandy as the fans chanted "Oshawott!" while Ozzy ran down to the ring and high fived his fans.

(Rock the Dragon plays)

"Introducing next, from West City, weighing in at 201 lbs, GOHAN!" said Sandy as GOHAN high fived the fans as they cheered.

(TAWOG theme plays)

"Introducing last, from Elmore weighing in at 47 lbs, GUMBALL WATTERSON!" said Sandy as GUMBALL ran down the ramp as his pyro went off while the fans cheered on.

(Red's Mighty Feathers plays)

"Introducing their opponents, from Bird Island, Red,Chuck,Bomb,and Terence, THE ANGER MANAGEMENT!" said Sandy as the crowd booed/cheered.

El Tigre and Bomb begin in the ring with El Tigre ducking a clothesline and hitting a Sit Out Powerbomb."Look at that athleticism from El Tigre with that Powerbomb to Bomb." Said Foghorn as El Tigre tagged in Ozzy who landed a Shell Smash onto Bomb. "Shades of Ryback with his on variation of the Shellshocked!" said Silver as Bomb tagged in Chuck. Chuck then clothesline Ozzy while readying for the Cursed Canary (STF hybrid with Hell's Gates). "Chick's looking for the Cursed Canary!" said Firey as Chuck locked it in. Ozzy then began to lift Chuck high into Spinebuster position only to reverse it into the Iron Lotus (Sharpshooter). "Ozzy with the Iron Lotus locked!" said Silver as Chuck tapped out

"Here are your winners, El Tigre, Ozzy,Gumball Watterson, and Gohan!" said Sandy as the 4 of them celebrated as the show drawled to a close.

Darwin Watterson def. Pete.

Darwin Watterson def. Tails.

Finn def. Pen and Boomer (Number 1 contender for WHC)

El Tigre,Ozzy,Gumball, and Gohan def. Anger Management.

That concludes the first chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 2 in a few days also The Women's Division get their spotlight next week. This is the GM of XWWF signing out. Read! Review! Reimagine!


	2. Chapter 2 Week 2

Hey guys ShowdownDewott here providing Chapter 2 of XWWF. I've been procrastinating a lot lately do please don't hate me. Now we have the disclaimer from N. N the disclaimer small note regarding the Men vs Women rule. No such thing exists here in XWWF! (Also Kudos to JC 619 for inspiration)

N: ShowdownDewott doesn't own anything except the XWWF,OCs, and The belts. Now on to the list of stars for this week.

Lapis Luzuli.

Fatkip the Swampert.

Bubbles Utonium.

Twilight Sparkle (reindeer version made on deviantART)

Felix the Cat

Sniper.

Demoman.

Soldier.

And Mickey Mouse (He's out of retirement baby!)

 _XWWF August Week 2, Mason,OR_

 _ **(A lightning bolt zips across the screen while the XWWF logo appears)**_

 **XWWF(Past,Present,Future)**

" **Black and Blue" by CFO$ plays as the pyro goes off.**

" **Welcome to XWWF as we are live in the rural town of Mason,Oregon. Tonight we have an intense match card. First Ozzy teams with Cream against Captain Caveman and May in a Tag Team Street Fight! Next Fatkip the Swampert takes on Pete in a Cage Match. Then we have a ten women over the top battle royal to determine the number 1 contender for the XWWF Women's Championship! And finally Red faces off with Felix the Cat and Mickey Mouse in a 2 on 1 handicap Chairs match!" said Foghorn as he sipped his mocha. "You betcha but first the GM has an announcement." Said Silver**

" **Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen plays**

" **Everyone please welcome, The C.E.O. of XWWF. JOE BURGESS!(this is my real name so don't come hunting me down) said Sandy as Joe came down the ramp high fiving the fans as they cheered**

" **WHAT IS UP MASON,OREGON!" said Joe as the fans chanted "Joey! Joey! Joey!". "Alright folks I have a HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT! We are having the first ever XWWF DRAFT! This draft is to get you guys ready for our new sub show Battlezone coming in September while this show will become Voltage. Also everyone please welcome back to Fictional Wrestling, MICKEY MOUSE!" said Joey as the Mickey Mouse theme played.**

 **Mickey came out in his signature red shorts and yellow shorts whole high fiving the fans.**

" **Welcome back Mickey" said Joey as they fist bumped.**

" **It's good to be back" said Mickey while the fans chanted "You still got it!" "Anyway Mickey The reasons I called you out here is that after Summerfest. I will be on vacation for 2 weeks. So I need you to run the show while I'm gone. Also we will be beginning a search for new stars to add to the roster which means I need you to find 8 talented people and have them put through multiple challenges while being mentored by a veteran star. Think you're up to the task?" said Joey while Mickey nodded getting a huge pop from the crowd.**

 **(Commercial break)**

" **Welcome back everyone we are starting the first match right now." said Firey as Sandy began to announce.**

" **This is a mixed tag team match set for what fall!"**

" **Slow Ride" by Foghat plays.**

" **Introducing first, from Emerald Hill Zone, CREAM THE RABBIT!" said Sandy as Cream came out in Women's MMA gear while hi-fiving the fans.**

" **Shades of the Beast himself by wearing MMA gear like that, normally Cream is seen in her dress but this looks like she means business tonight against May and Captain Caveman." Said Silver curiously.**

" **Cult of Personality" by Living Colour plays.**

" **Introducing her tag team partner, From Trenton, New Jersey, weighing in at 25 lbs and NEW XWWF CHAMPION, OZZY OSHAWOTT!" said Sandy while Ozzy hi-fived the fans as they chanted "Oshawott". "Ozzy also looks determined" said Foghorn.**

" **Swamp Gas" by CFO$ plays.**

" **And introducing their opponents, first from the Prehistoric Era, CAPTAIN CAVEMAN!" said Sandy as the fans booed while CC slapped a fan's hand. "Captain Caveman looked ready to crack some skulls." Said Firey worriedly**

" **The NWA legend, alongside May attacked Cream and Sasuke 2 weeks ago. Now Ozzy was also attacked last week alongside Darwin and Tails by Captain Caveman posing as Sheamus which got Sheamus nearly fired as well as May posing as Becky Lynch causing her to be suspended by the WWE." Said Foghorn.**

" **Pokemon Emerald Rival Theme" plays.**

" **And his tag team partner, from Littleroot Town,Hoenn, MAY MAPLE!" said Sandy as the crowd booed as May ran to the ring.**

" **And lets get it on!" shouted Ozzy.**

 **May and Ozzy begin in the ring with Ozzy avoiding many of May's punches. Ozzy thins begins firing back resulting with May falling to her knees as Ozzy begins to jab her in the gut.**

" **Look at Ozzy unload on May like that, the ferocity of those punches is mind breaking" said Firey in complete awe.**

 **Ozzy then retreats for a minute and tags in Cream. Cream immediately sends Captain Caveman off the apron with a Superkick straight to the jaw before Powerbombing May into the mat while tagging in Ozzy. Ozzy then uses a never before seen move of his, hitting May with Iron Tail.**

" **Look at those two go" said Silver as Ozzy locked the Iron Lotus on the poor Pokemon Trainer. Meanwhile Cream is unloading jab after jab onto Captain Caveman, causing him to burst open.**

" **Iron Lotus is locked! And OH MY CHICKEN CAPTAIN CAVEMAN HAS BURST OPEN!" said Foghorn as Cream then hopped onto the apron, satisfied with her work, as May finally passes out from the Iron Lotus.**

" **Here are your winner by submission Ozzy and Cream!" said Sandy as they celebrated. May awoke to find her partner being strechered out while grabbing the mic from Sandy.**

" **Cream, me and you, Street Fight at Summerfest, loser must become personal assistant to the winner" said May as she earned a "Holy Sh*t" chant from the fans.**

" **Now that's what I call a stipulation" said Firey as he shuffled his papers.**

" **Monster" by Skillet plays.**

" **This Steel Cage match is set for what fall! Introducing first from Trenton, New Jersey, weighing in at 402 lbs, FATKIP THE SWAMPERT!" said Sandy as the fans cheered as Fatkip roared primal like on the top of the ramp, running on all fours before entering the ring.**

" **P.Y.T." by Michael Jackson plays.**

" **And his opponent, from ToonTown, weighing in at 500 lbs, PETE THE CAT!" said Sandy as Pete beat his chest like a gorilla while being cheered.**

" **Now this is a clash of titans! Can a debuting Fatkip topple Pete or will he be crushed" said Firey as the bell rang.**

 **(Promo)**

 **(We will return,we always do)**

 **(A shield with an axe and horn appear)**

 **(Coming in 2 weeks)**

 **Fatkip and Pete stare down before Pete attempts to lift his opponent up for a Petebomb only for Fatkip to counter into the Swampdriver(Killswitch). "Fatkip with the counter into the Swampdriver" said Foghorn as Fatkip looked to end things quickly. "What is Fatkip planning?" said Firey as Fatkip locked in the Quicksand lock (Anaconda Vice and Ankle Lock fusion) "Quicksand Lock is locked in!" said Silver as Pete tapped out.**

" **Here is your winner via submission, FATKIP!" said Sandy as Fatkip helped Pete up as they shook hands before Pete grabbed a Mic.**

" **Fatkip, I would like to challenge you to an…. IRONMAN MATCH! At Summerfest" said Pete as Fatkip grabbed the mic. "You're on big guy!" said Fatkip as the fans popped for that. "An Ironman match? We hadn't seen one here in XWWF since Back to the Wall 2007 between Grovyle and Silver Surfer clashing for the Middleweight belt back then.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" **Salutations everyone! Im here with the XWWF Women's Champion, Star Butterfly! Now Star, how will deal with the Women's Battle Royal winner later tonight?" asked Mojo Jojo.**

" **I'll give whoever wins a piece of my mind" said Star as she left. "Back to you guys at ringside" said Mojo.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Promo)**

 **(The flames of hell have returned)**

 **(Maleficent's laugh can be heard)**

 **(Coming in 2 weeks)**

" **This is a Women's Over the Top Rope Battle Royal set for what fal!" said Sandy.**

 **Already six women have entered the ring.**

 **Twilight Sparkle,**

 **Hinata Hyugi,**

 **Stella,**

 **Cream the Rabbit,**

 **Dawn Blitzle,**

 **And a returning Willow.**

" **PPG 1998 theme" plays.**

" **Introducing next from Townsville, BUBBLES UTONIUM!" said Sandy as Bubbles hi-fived the fans while the PPG chants began.**

" **Bubbles has returned from what was thought to be a career threatening injury" said Firey in shock.**

" **Remember Me" plays.**

" **Introducing next, from Warfang, CYNDER!" said Sandy as everyone sat up in shock to see that the former Queen of Mean from the mid 2000s had returned.**

" **Cynder has returned after nearly 10 years out of action" said Silver shocked.**

" **Heavy Metal Rock" plays**

" **Introducing next, from the Fire Nation, AZULA!"**

" **CWF has invaded!" said Foghorn in complete disbelief .**

 **Azula then began chanting CWF which then got the fans doing it too.**

" **The boss is gonna be pissed." Said Silver.**

" **Rhiannon" by Fleetwood Mac plays.**

" **OH BOY!" said Firey.**

" **Introducing next, from Trenton, New Jersey She is the co-owner of XWWF, RHIANNON BURGESS!"**

" **The Boss's sister is here and she means business!" said Firey "Also Star Butterfly has joined us at ringside."**

" **It's a pleasure to be here" said Star as the bell rang.**

 **Immediately everyone eliminated Azula from the ring.**

" **No Women's title shot for the Fire Empress" said Firey as Azula screamed. While she screamed Twilight delivered a Magic Drop (Samoan Drop) to Rhi. Meanwhile Cynder and Bubbles were double teaming Hinata to eliminate her only to be stopped by Stella with the Stellar Backbreaker**

 **(Irish Curse Backbreaker) "Shades of Sheamus with that backbreaker by Stella." Said Foghorn in awe as Cream tossed Dawn over the top rope. "There goes Dawn" said Silver.**

 **Hinata strikes Rhi with an enzuguri only to be eliminated by Cynder. Meanwhile Twilight and Cream are hammering away on Stella.**

" **Hinata is on fire, but Cynder cost her an opportunity at the championship, and Twilight and Cream with the double team on Stella" said Foghorn as Bubbles performed a Shooting Star Press on Stella,Twilight, and Cynder, eliminating Twilight in the process. "And Twilight is gone" said Star "I didn't even know Bubbles could do that".**

 **Rhi then hit the RSB(RKO) on Bubbles. "Shades of Randy Orton with that RSB to Bubbles" said Firey as Cream eliminated Stella. "Cream eliminated Stella" said Silver in complete shock. "How does someone go from the world's friendliest rabbit to this mature, confident, and badass bunny we are seeing right in front of us" said Foghorn who was also in complete shock. Rhi then clotheslines Willow over the top rope but she hangs on "Willow is still alive in this" said Firey as Cynder delivered a Dragon Drop to Cream. "Dragon Drop from behind" said Firey as Willow suddenly headbutted Rhi off the apron.**

" **Rhi gets out hard from that huge headbutt from Willow" said Star in awe. Then Willow clothesline Cream out of the ring. "Cream falls victim to Willow's onslaught" said Silver as Cynder tombstoned Bubbles. "Tombstone Piledriver from Cynder to Bubbles" said Star in shock as Willow watched from the corner readying to eliminate Cynder. Cynder then tosses Bubbles out of the ring onto the floor ending her run. "Bubbles is gone, Cynder doesn't even know what's coming" said Foghorn as Willow clotheslined Cynder over the top rope and onto the floor thus ending the match.**

" **Here is your winner and Number 1 Contender for the XWWF Women's Championship, WILLOW!" said Sandy as Willow and Star stared down.**

" **Red's Mighty Feathers" plays.**

" **This handicap match is set for what fall! Introducing first, from Bird Island, weighing in at 102 lbs, He is the leader of Anger Management, RED!" said Sandy as the fans booed/cheered for the short tempered Cardinal.**

" **Here comes Red, pissed as usual" said Firey.**

" **Old Cartoon Music" plays.**

" **Introducing his opponents, from ToonTown, weighing in at a combined weight of 491 lbs, FELIX THE CAT AND MICKEY MOUSE!"**

" **Now this is what I call a never before seen team. Its like the Rock'N'Sock Connection of WWE." said Foghorn as the bell rang.**

 **Felix and Red start off in the ring with Red trying to go for the SquakBomb(Batista Bomb) only to get countered into a German Suplex by Felix. "What an impressive counter by Felix" said Silver as Felix tagged in Mickey. Mickey then went to the top rope and gave Red a new technique to the stomach.**

" **What was that" asked Foghorn.**

" **He calls it Veteran's Elbow Drop" said Firey as Mickey pinned Red.**

" **1,2,3" said the Ref as the bell rang.**

" **Here are your winners via Pinfall, FELIX AND MICKEY!" said Sandy as Felix and Mickey shook hands before being attacked by Chuck and Bomb from behind only for Ozzy and Finn to come to the Legends rescue.**

" **What a cheap tactic by Red, but Ozzy and Finn sticking up for the legends" said Silver as the show drew to a close**

 **Ozzy and Cream def. Cpt. Caveman and May (May challenges Cream to a Street Fight)**

 **Fatkip def. Pete (Pete challenges Fatkip to an Ironman match)**

 **Willow wins the 10 Women Over the Top Rope battle royale (gains Number 1 contendership for the Women's Championship at Summerfest)**

 **Felix and Mickey def. Red.**

 **Thus ends Week 2 with what may be my longer chapter to date.**

 **Anyways This is the GM of XWWF saying this:**

" **Read,Review,Reimagine!"**


	3. Chapter 3 Week 3

Hey guys ShowdownDewott here with the long awaited Week 3 of XWWF. Now with having school starting again over a week ago things are gonna be slowing down as I work on multiple stories and homework. Also I have some good news. Pegasai and Titans Book 1 will be out in October with a Prologue unlike my other stories. Also Writers Month will be extended into January. Now Twilight the disclaimer please.

Twilight: ShowdownDewott owns nothing except XWWF,OCs, and the belts. Also here are the list of stars going on to the roster today.

Cammy White.

Axe Cop.

Sweet Tooth the Clown

Swarm the Wasp.

Scorpion

Samurai Jack (Pre 2016)

Flygon

Hunter the Cheetah (Classic)

Marcel (BasicallyIdoWrk)

Coco Bandicoot

Zazz

M. Bison

And Bianca the Rabbit. Now let's get this show rolling!

 _ **(XWWF Week 3, Tacoma, WA)**_

 _ **(A lightning bolt zips across the screen as the XWWF logo appears)**_

" _ **Black and Blue" by CFO$ plays as the pyro goes off.**_

" _ **Hello Everyone and welcome back to XWWF! I'm Firey alongside Silver the Hedgehog and Foghorn Leghorn. Tonight is a huge double main event where a debuting Coco Bandicoot will take on Continental Champion Marine the Raccoon and Ozzy has issued an open challenge for the XWWF Championship. Now lets get on with the first match, The ENTERTAINMENT CHAMPIONSHIP will vied for by 4 superstars. A returning Sasuke Uchiha, a debuting Flygon, An oversize human being in M. Bison, and an out of control psycho in Zazz" said Firey as Sandy began to speak.**_

" _ **This Fatal 4 Way match is set for what fall!"**_

" _ **Bad" by Michael Jackson plays.**_

" _ **Introducing first, from Konoha, weighing in at 201 lbs, SASUKE UCHIHA!" said Sandy as the fans gave the Ninja of the Shadows a huge ovation. "What a standing ovation for Sasuke. He is getting a huge pop here in Tacoma!" said Silver as Sasuke entered the ring.**_

" _ **Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons plays.**_

" _ **Introducing next, from the Lost World and now residing on Angel Island, weighing in at 247 lbs, ZAZZ!" said Sandy as the fans gave a mixed pop for the craziest member of the Deadly Six. "Zazz making his long awaited return after tearing his ACL over 9 months ago back at Blockade last May" said Foghorn as Zazz got in the ring.**_

" _ **Soviet March Rock Version" by Red Alert plays.**_

" _ **Introducing next, from Vladivostok, Russia, weighing in at 125 Kilos, M. BISON!" said Sandy as the crowd booed enormously for the big guy while chanting "We Want Heavy!" as he walked casually to the ring. "This booing is giving me a headache" said Firey as he sipped his Lava Blend coffee.**_

" _ **Sandstorm" by Darude plays.**_

" _ **Introducing last, from Route 111, Hoenn, weighing in at 102 lbs, FLYGON!" said Sandy as the "Desert Whisperer" glided into the ring getting a huge pop from the crowd.**_

" _ **The former SJECW Champion has arrived! Flygon took on the likes of Rocksteady, Zhao, and Achilles in developmental turf to earn this chance to be called up to the main roster." (A/N expect SJECW in a separate story in the far future) said Silver as the bell rang. Immediately a 4 way staredown occurs before Zazz and Sasuke start trading blows while M. Bison Soviet Stomps (Curb Stomp) Flygon on his tail only for Flygon to counter with an Iron Head (Running Headbutt).**_

" _ **The action has been split evenly as Zazz and Sasuke start trading blows as M. Bison unsuccessfully tries to Soviet Stomp Flygon, only to get countered by an Iron Head." Said Foghorn as Zazz and Flygon looked at each other and nodded. "Looks like Zazz has an ally in Flygon" said Firey as Flygon Dragon Dropped M. Bison only to get a taste of some Sweet Chin Music from Zazz. "What an amazing combo done by these two." Said Silver as Sasuke hit a Pele Kick on Zazz.**_

" _ **Pele Kick to the temple of Zazz!" said Firey as Sasuke pinned Zazz.**_

" _ **1,2!" said the ref as Zazz kicked out. Meanwhile M. Bison was delivering Big Right Hands to the scaly chest of Flygon.**_

" _ **Ohhh those right hands have gotta hurt" said Foghorn as M. Bison powerbombed the poor Ground Dragon type and quickly locked in the Lenin Lock (Figure 4 Leglock). "Shades of Ric Flair and The Mix as M. Bison locks in the Lenin Lock!" said Silver as Flygon screeched in pain, gaining Zazz's and Sasuke's attention. They delivered a double Superkick to the face of M. Bison .**_

" _ **DOUBLE SUPERKICK!" shouted the commentary as Flygon pinned M. Bison**_

" _ **1,2,3!" said the ref as the bell rang.**_

" _ **Here is your winner and NEW XWWF ENTERTAINMENT CHAMPION, FLYGON!" said Sandy as Flygon celebrated with Sasuke and Zazz as M. Bison limped to the back. "WE HAVE A NEW CHAMP!" said Silver as the "Hoenn" chants began.**_

 _ **(Promo)**_

 _ **(We will return, We always do)**_

 _ **(A shield with an Axe and Horn appear)**_

 _ **(Coming at Summerfest)**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

" _ **Salutations everyone! Mojo Jojo here with the XWWF Continental Champion, Marine the Raccoon! Now Marine, what are your thoughts on your opponent, Coco Bandicoot , who like Flygon earlier tonight is debuting in a Championship match." Said Mojo as Marine began to speak "Well I hope she is a good sport unlike that vile May" Marine said only to get assaulted by May herself "Take that back now you bloody thief!" said May as she kept punching Marine until Cream and Ozzy ran in and tackled the Pokemon trainer to the ground." "I'm OK" said Marine as she dusted herself off and walked away.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

" _ **Hero" by Skillet plays**_

" _ **This match is set for what fall! And it is for the XWWF Continental Championship! Introducing first, From New York, New York, COCO BANDICOOT!" said Sandy as the crowd cheered her and chanted "Bandicoot".**_

" _ **The Blizzard 2015 edition" by Jim Reeves/Mac and Thunder plays. (A/N band by me)**_

" _ **And her opponent, from the Sol Dimension, She is the Continental Champion, Marine!" said Sandy as the crowd went quiet until she shouted "SHOUT!" which got a "Shout at Marine!" chant going.**_

" _ **These two lady's are ready to duke it out, NEXT!" said Silver**_

 _ **(Commercial Break)**_

" _ **Good Luck, Marine" said Silver as the bell rang. Immediately the two locked up. Then something surprising happened, Coco backed off for a good 5 seconds before delivering a Cortex Buster (Spinebuster followed by a German Suplex) and pinning Marine.**_

" _ **1,2,3!" said the Ref as the rang with Coco receiving a huge ovation from the crowd. "OH MY GOD THAT WAS FAST! It took her…. 12 SECONDS TO PIN MARINE! THAT'S A RECORD!" said Firey in disbelief.**_

" _ **Here is your winner and NEW CONTINENTAL CHAMPION, COCO BANDICOOT!" said Sandy as Coco was handed the title.**_

 _ **Marine is helped up by Coco and shakes hands with the new champ only for May to come out and attack Coco only for Cream and Ozzy to come running and defend the new and former champions.**_

" _ **This is just getting even worse for May" said Foghorn as May was kicked out of the arena by Cream and Ozzy.**_

 _ **(Commercial Break again…)**_

" _ **Red's Mighty Feathers theme" plays.**_

" _ **This tag team match is set for what fall! Introducing first, from Bird Island, Tuvalu, weighing in at a combined weight of 294 lbs, Bomb and Chuck, ANGER MANAGEMENT!" said Sandy as Bomb and Chuck entered the ring with a mixed reception from the crowd as the camera shifted to the locker room where Red,Terence,Stella , and Matilda all watched with anticipation of their unknown opponents.**_

" _ **Hi-Ho" by [B] Rogers plays.**_

" _ **Introducing next, from the YouTube Dungeon, weighing in at 224 lbs, BASICALLYIDOWRK!" said Sandy as Marcel started a "W.R.K." chant.**_

" _ **Oh my god! It's one of three youtubers who made it through SJECW, Marcel AKA BasicallyIdoWrk" said Silver in shock as Marcel received a huge ovation from the crowd as he entered the ring.**_

" _ **Cult of Personality" by Living Colour plays.**_

" _ **And his tag team partner, from Trenton, NJ, weighing in at 25 lbs, He is your current XWWF CHAMPION, OZZY OSHAWOTT!" said Sandy as Ozzy fused his own chant with Marcel's, resulting in an "OSHA-WORK!" chant.**_

" _ **Now this is a combo made in heaven!" said Foghorn as both Marcel and Ozzy got in the ring as the bell rang. Both Marcel and Chuck began in the ring with Marcel immediately ramming Chuck into the southwest corner of the ring. Marcel started off with a few jabs to the gut before preparing for a Walking Roundhouse Kick (Enzuguri) only for Bomb to grab his hair, unbeknownst to Bomb, Cream had walked around and decided to have a little fun by Superkicking Bomb's kidney, forcing him to let go of the youtuber.**_

" _ **Now that's a role reversal!" said Firey as Marcel immediately fired the WRK at Chuck which, upon close inspection knocked a tooth out of Chuck's beak. "Now that had to hurt!" said Firey as Marcel pinned the canary.**_

" _ **1,2,3"! said the bell rang as Ozzy and Marcel readied themselves for a fight as Red and Terence came running only for Cream to low blow the bros.**_

" _ **Here are your winners, the team of BasicallyIdoWrk and Ozzy!" said Sandy as the brawl began.**_

" _ **That's gotta hurt!" said Silver as the trio celebrated in the ring before parting ways.**_

" _ **The Main Event is next" said Firey as the camera panned to the locker room with Darwin and Gumball being attacked by hooded people before being driven off by Gohan.**_

" _ **Looks like someone wants the Wattersons out of action. Fortunately Gohan comes to Gumball's rescue again." Said Firey as Ozzy grabbed a mic.**_

" _ **If anyone wants this championship, COME AND GET ME!" said Ozzy**_

" _ **Monster" by Skillet plays.**_

" _ **OH MY! Looks like Fatkip has accepted the open challenge." Said Silver as the bell rang. Immediately Fatkip bulldozes Ozzy into the mat before giving out a Swampdriver to his surprised opponent. As Fatkip looked for the Quicksand Lock. Ozzy went straight to the top rope and delivered an Air Ozzy (Airborne) to the side of Fatkip's skull which sent an echo around the arena causing people to cringe at the impact.**_

" _ **Now that's gotta sting! Ozzy just did an Airborne and hit it correctly" said Foghorn as Ozzy pinned his fellow Water type.**_

" _ **1,2,3"! said the Ref as the bell rang.**_

" _ **Here is your winner and STILL XWWF CHAMPION, OZZY OSHAWOTT!" said Sandy as Ozzy helped Fatkip to the locker room closing the show.**_

 _ **Flagon def. M. Bison, Zazz, and Sasuke Uchiha (Becomes new Entertainment Champion)**_

 _ **Coco Bandicoot def. Marine the Raccoon (Becomes new Continental Champion)**_

 _ **Marcel & Ozzy /w Cream def. Anger Management.**_

 _ **Ozzy def. Fatkip (Retains XWWF Championship)**_

 _ **Here is the Summerfest Match Card:**_

 _ **Willow vs Star Butterfly© for the Women's Championship.**_

 _ **Finn vs Bomb© for the XWWF Heavyweight Championship.**_

 _ **May vs Cream: Loser must serve the winner.**_

 _ **Fatkip vs Pete: Ironman Match**_

 _ **Darwin Watterson vs Jason Voorhees© for the Cruiserweight Championship.**_

 _ **Stella's Hardcore Title Open Challenge.**_

 _ **20 man Battle Royale for the International Championship.**_

 _ **Gohan vs Gumball Watterson vs Ozzy Oshawott© for the XWWF Championship.**_

 _ **Summerfest Main theme: Born 2 Run by 7 Lions.**_

 _ **Main Sponsor: Mountain Dew**_

 _ **Alright guys there you have it. This is the GM of XWWF saying this:**_

 _ **Read!**_

 _ **Review!**_

 _ **Reimagine!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Summerfest (Week 4)

_Hey guys ShowdownDewott here with the Summerfest Pay Per View. Also two new stories are coming An XWWF crossover with BTWF and of course the impending XWWF draft. Also thank you Yossi- Mr. TV for including Gumball in the recent WWT Rumble, You rock man! Anyways Ozzy the disclaimer please. (PS this took nearly 3 weeks to freaking finish with of the editing) (PS I plan on doing things much longer then this eventually)_

 _Ozzy: ShowdownDewott doesn't own anything except XWWF and its merch and OCs. Now lets reveal the final members of the roster! Desire belongs to Yossi- Mr-TV and Vegeta belongs to Toon the Almost Survivor and Akira Toriyama. Also Im planning on doing my own version of the Fanfiction Royal Rumble._

 _Me: Here they are!_

 _Lycanroc Midnight Form_

 _Zoroark_

 _Flaky the Hedgehog_

 _Floppy/Fliqpy the Bear_

 _Spyro the Dragon_

 _Diego (Go! Diego! Go!)_

 _Steve Irwin_

 _Cloud Strife_

 _Cuddles the Bunny_

 _Zarbon_

 _Vicky_

 _Finland the Countryball_

 _Ireland the Countryball_

 _And a new OC Risk the Alolan Ratata. Now lets get the show rolling with the unsuspecting pre show panel consisting of..._

 _Caesar (Planet of the Apes)_

 _Jimmy Neutron_

 _Leafy (BFDI)_

 _And Devon Dewott (Ozzy's Brother)_

 _Next Pay Per View: Championship Hunt_

 **XWWF (Past,Present,Future!)**

"Born 2 Run" by 7 Lions plays as the pyro explodes thunderously

"Welcome to the XWWF Summerfest Preshow! Live in Seattle, WA! I, Leafy and my colleagues Caesar, Jimmy Neutron, and Devon Dewott will guide you throughout the pre show" said Leafy as she sipped her Mountain Dew, the same drink sponsoring Summerfest

"You bet it will be great" said Devon "We have two matches for the pre show. First Zoroark and Lycanroc begin the night with a Hell in a Cell match and then Flygon and Coco Bandicoot go toe to toe in Champion vs Champion match" he said excitedly.

"Please welcome our special guest ring announcer, HOWARD FINKLE!" said Jimmy as the camera panned to the ring showing Howard "The Fink" Finkle in all of his legendary announcing glory.

"This Hell in a Cell match is set for what fall!"

"Rise Up" by Drowning Pool plays.

"Introducing first, from Relic Castle, Unova. Weighing in at 147 lbs, ZOROARK!" said Howard as Zoroark howled before running into the ring.

Lycanroc's howl plays followed by "TNT" by AC/DC.

"Introducing his opponent. From Melemele Island, Alola, weighing in at 235 lbs, the Werewolf Bastard, LYCANROC!" said Howard as Lycanroc high fived the fans

"Can a debuting Lycanroc best his Unovan counterpart?" said Caesar as he ate his salad he packed for Summerfest earlier.

(A/N the pre show panel will not commentate during pre show matches)

Lycanroc and Zoroark shake paws as the bell rings followed by a lock up. Lycanroc makes the first move by jabbing forearms into Zoroark's face. Zoroark then counters with a Belly to Belly suplex and starts taunting Lycanroc, by literally becoming his Midday counterpart. Lycanroc however wasn't fooled as he dropkicked the Illusion Pokemon. Lycanroc then began looking for the Moon Bomb (Sit Out Powerbomb). Zoroark stumbled a bit before being Moon Bombed to the mat followed by being pinned.

"1,2,3!" said the Ref as bell rang. "Here is your winner, LYCANROC!" said the Fink as Lycanroc assisted Zoroark to the back.

"What a win for Lycanroc!" said Jimmy surprised.

"This next match is set for what fall! And it is a Champion vs Champion match!" said Howard as the fans cheered.

"Darude Sandstorm" plays.

"Introducing first, from Route 111, Hoenn, weighing in at 102 lbs, He is your NEW XWWF ENTERTAINMENT CHAMPION, FLYGON!" said Howard as Flygon glided to the ring, Entertainment Championship in hand.

"Hero" by Skillet plays.

"And his opponent, from New York City, She is your NEW XWWF CONTINENTAL CHAMPION, COCO BANDICOOT!" said Howard as Coco came running as the fans chanted "Bandicoot".

Flygon and Coco both lock up as the bell rings. Coco attempts the same maneuver she used on Marine last week only to elbowed by Flygon. Flygon then Dragon Drops Coco before going to the top rope and delivering a Top Rope Elbow Drop and pinning her.

"1,2,3!" said the Ref as the bell rang.

"Here is your winner, FLYGON!" said Howard as Flygon celebrated in the ring as the pre show came to a close.

(A/N Tag Titles will be defended in Chapter 6(Week 5) Power Rankings will occur next chapter.)

Preshow Results:

Lycanroc def. Zoroark

Flygon def. Coco Bandicoot

(XWWF Summerfest, August Week 4, Seattle, WA)

An intro showing the likes of Ozzy,Gohan,Gumball,Finn,Darwin,Red,Bomb,Star,Stella,Cream,and May appears followed by key moments in each star's career.

"OZZY HAS WON THE TITLE!,

"BOMB HAS QUAKED OUT DOOMSDAY!"

And many more scenes follow before the Summerfest logo surfs onto the titantron.

"XWWF presents: Summerfest! sponsored by Mountain Dew!" said a deep,unknown voice.

"Born 2 Run" by 7 Lions plays as the crowd goes ballistic.

"Hello everyone! Firey here with Foghorn Leghorn and Silver the Hedgehog with special guest commentators Desire from WWT and Vegeta from WWE! And welcome to XWWF Summerfest!" said Firey as Sandy came to the ring, "We're live here in the city of Seattle!" said Foghorn as he cracked his knuckles.

"Tonight is gonna be one hell of a matchcard!" said Desire as she typed away looking over the WWT Rumble results and showed the XWWF commentators where Gumball ended up.

"Well congrats to Gumball for guest appearing in the WWT Rumble." said Vegeta sarcastically which got Silver offended by that remark.

"Anyways we have the XWWF Women's Championship match up first" said Silver as Sandy began to announce the match.

"This match is set for what fall! And it is for the XWWF Women's Championship!"

"AB Stella theme" plays.

"Introducing first, from Golden Island, she is the number 1 contender for the XWWF WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP, WILLOW!" said Sandy as Willow high fived the fans.

"Shut Up and Dance" by Walking The Moon plays.

"Introducing next, from Indianapolis, Indiana, she is the XWWF WOMEN'S CHAMPION, STAR BUTTERFLY!" said Sandy as Star held the title high (all titles have custom plates like in WWE) and waved to the fans.

"Alright guys, who do you think will win?" asked Firey. "Im giving Willow my full support" he continued.

"Star" said Vegeta

"Willow" said Desire

"Star" said Silver

"Im undecided" said Foghorn embarrassing himself.

Both women begin to lock up as the bell rings. "Here we go!" said Silver as both women began forearming each other until Willow spins behind Star and does a German Suplex.

"We could be seeing Suplex City here in Seattle" said Vegeta as Willow continued the Suplex carnage before stopping at 10. Willow then grabs Star and gives her a Cyclone Piledriver (Spinning Tombstone Piledriver).

"Star may have had her neck busted!" said Firey as Willow pinned Star.

"1,2,3!" said the Ref as the bell rang and Willow received the title.

"Here is your winner and NEW XWWF WOMEN'S CHAMPION, WILLOW!" said Sandy as Willow received a gigantic pop from the crowd.

"Willow receives her second championship in her career, the first one was with Fluttershy with the Women's Tag Titles." said Silver in amazement as Willow helped Star to the back.

"Owner of a Lonely Heart" plays

OH MY GOD, AFTER 7 MONTHS AWAY IN THE INDEPENDENT CIRCUIT, SWEET CHAOS HAS RETURNED!"said Silver as Cammy White,Axe Cop, and Sweet Tooth came out to a thunderous applause. Behind them was thier new manager.

"MALEFICENT IS MANAGING SWEET CHAOS!" said Foghorn in disbelief.

"Hello mortals! I, Maleficent, have brought you Cammy White,Axe Cop, and Sweet Tooth! Our goal is simple, regain the tag titles this September at Championship Hunt!" said Maleficent as she and Sweet Chaos left with a huge ovation for that promo.

"Sweet Chaos will face the winners of the Tag Team Turmoil match set for our next show." said Foghorn in shock.

(Commercial break)

"This match is set for what fall! And it is for the XWWF Heavyweight Championship!" said Sandy.

"Europa" by Globus plays.

"Introducing first, with BasicallyIDoWRK in tow, from the land of Ooo, weighing in at 199 lbs, FINN THE HUMAN!" said Sandy as Finn and Marcel high fived before Finn entered the ring and raised his sword high.

"There's a lot of potential power in Finn's abilities." said Desire sarcastically as usual

"Red's Mighty Feathers" plays.

"Introducing next, from Bird Island, Tuvalu, weighing in at 256 lbs, He is your current XWWF HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, BOMB!" said Sandy as Bomb walked down the ramp hi fiving the fans along the way.

"This rivalry started to brew back 2 weeks ago when Bomb dropped a bombshell on the Ooo native" said Silver as he began shuffling papers.

Both competitors lock up as the bell rings. Finn attempts to go for the Queen's Crossbow straight away only to get powerbombed by the Bullfinch.

"Look's like Finn needs a different way to attack Bomb in order to get him down" said Vegeta while looking at WWE Toon Championship belt, gleaming in all of its glory.

Bomb picks up Finn by the throat before Finn scores a direct hit to Bomb's eye which blinds him (Ref didn't see it)

"Cheap tactic used by Finn to escape an impending chokeslam!" said Desire bluntly as Finn rolled up Bomb.

"1,2,3!" said the ref as Finn was handed the belt as the bell rung.

 _"Here is your winner, and NEW XWWF HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, FINN!" said Sandy as Red appeared at the top of the ramp._

 _"This isn't over Finn, because guess what? You face us in a Gauntlet match for the Heavyweight title! At Championship Hunt!" said Red as Chuck and Terence joined them as Bomb limped up the ramp, his ankle injured._

 _"Folks we have bad news regarding Bomb, he injured his ankle midway through the match which means he's done for now" said Foghorn in disbelief._

 _(Promo)_

 _(I come hitting out of left field!)_

 _(Eat my dust morons!)_

 _(Scout returns September 5th)._

 _"Looks like Scout wants in soon!" said Vegeta as Sandy began to speak._

 _"This Street Fight is set for what fall!"_

 _"Slow Ride" by Foghat plays._

 _"Introducing first, from Emerald Hill Zone, CREAM THE RABBIT" said Sandy as Cream ran into the ring._

 _"This is like when the Bellas fought each other for supremacy when Nikki went heel" said Desire._

 _"Burn it to the Ground" by Nickelback plays._

 _"Introducing her opponent, from Petalburg City, Hoenn, MAY MAPLE!" said Sandy as the fans booed enormously for the heel trainer all the while May absorbed the hate and began showing signs of becoming the "Vegeta of XWWF"._

 _"Looks like May is taking a page out of your book, Vegeta" said Desire as Vegeta just scowled at her._

 _Both women took their positions as the bell rings. Cream immediately fires first with an uppercut._

 _"Look at Cream go with those uppercuts!" said Fiery as Cream pulled a 2X4 covered in barbed wire from under the ring, instantly the fans began chanting "ECW!"._

 _"Looks we're going hardcore folks!" said Desire as Cream whacked May in the face, busting her open instantly before locking in the Iron Lotus._

 _"May is busted open and Cream has the Iron Lotus locked!" said Silver as May struggled to get free only for Cream to start increasing the pain to the face by making her lick the 2X4 which got the fans absolutely ballistic._

 _"Oh my god! That's unsanitary!" said Vegeta as he barfed into a nearby trash bin. May finally surrendered by tapping out._

 _"Here is your winner, CREAM THE RABBIT!" said Sandy as Cream helped her new assistant to the back to get patched up which got them both a huge ovation from the crowd._

 _"Now that's what I call sportsmanship!" said Foghorn._

 _"This Ironman Match is set for what fall!" said Sandy._

 _(Timeskips will occur)_

 _"Monster" by Skillet plays._

 _"Introducing first, from Trenton, New Jersey, weighing in at 402 lbs, FATKIP!" said Sandy as Fatkip roared at the top of the ramp before running into the ring._

 _"This is Fatkip's first big match since his debut back two weeks ago._

 _"P.Y.T." by Michael Jackson plays._

 _"And his opponent, from ToonTown, weighing in 500 lbs, PETE THE CAT!" said Sandy as Pete high fived the fans before coming face to face with Fatkip, staring down each other before locking up as the bell rang._

 _(34 minutes later...)_

 _Fatkip decides that its time to go high risk as he lures Pete to the Northwest corner before giving him a Diving Headbutt._

 _"Now that's how you pay homage to Daniel Bryan!" said Foghorn as Fatkip pinned Pete._

 _"1,2,3!" said the Ref_

 _Fatkip: 1_

 _Pete: 0_

 _Suddenly Pete rolls up Fatkip for the pin._

 _"Pete has rolled up Fatkip!" said Desire_

 _"1,2,3!" said the Ref._

 _Fatkip: 1_

 _Pete: 1_

 _(16 minutes later...)_

 _Fatkip delivers a huge Swampdriver to Pete unsuspectingly before pinning him again._

 _"1,2,3!" said the Ref._

 _Fatkip: 2_

 _Pete: 1_

 _(4 minutes later...)_

 _Pete delivers a Powerbomb to Fatkip and pins him._

 _"1,2,3!" said the Ref_

 _Fatkip: 2_

 _Pete: 2_

 _"It's all tied up again!" said Vegeta._

 _(12 minutes later, 30 seconds to go...)_

 _Fatkip then does something incredible. He pins him quickly with time counting down fast._

 _"1,2,3!" said the Ref._

 _Fatkip: 3_

 _Pete: 2_

 _The timer ends and the bell rings._

 _"Here is your winner, FATKIP!" said Sandy as Fatkip assisted Pete to his feet and helped to the back._

 _(Commercial Break)_

 _"This next match is set for what fall! And it is for the XWWF Cruiserweight Championship!" said Sandy._

 _"Enemies" by Shinedown plays._

 _"Introducing first, from Crystal Lake, weighing in at 371 lbs, he is the XWWF CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION, JASON VOORHEES!" said Sandy as Jason swung his infamous steel baseball bat before handing it to a fan._

 _"Here comes the mass murderer of Crystal Lake" said Desire as Jason entered the ring._

 _"TAWOG theme" plays._

 _"Introducing his opponwent. From Elmore, weighing in at 74 lbs, DARWIN WATTERSON!" said Sandy as Darwin high fived the fans._

 _Both stars lock up as the bell rings. Jason goes straight to work with a vicious chokeslam to Darwin. "That was freaking vicious on Jason's part" said Silver. Then Darwin counters with an uppercut straight to the jaw. "Look at Darwin go! Jason will feel that in the morning!" said Vegeta. Darwin then gives Jason a move made famous by WWE Women superstat Naomi, The Rear View! "Holy crap! Rear View hits! Naomi oughta be proud" said Desire as Darwin pinned the mass murdere._

 _"1,2,3!" said the Ref as the bell rang. "Here is your winner AND NEW XWWF CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION, DARWIN WATTERSON!" said Sandy as Darwin shook hands with Jason before leaving the ring. "Darwin has successfully taken the Cruiserweight Title from Jason" said Desire as Darwin left the ring._

 _"Take a Chance" by CFO$ plays._

 _"Everyone please welcome the XWWF Xtreme Champion, STELLA!" said Sandy as STELLA hi fived the fans along the way to the ring._

 _"Alright you guys know the drill, COME AND GET ME!" said Stella as she got into fighting stance._

 _"Breaking Through" by The Wreckage plays._

 _"OH MY!" said Foghorn as I AM WILDCAT walked down the ramp towards the ramp._

 _"And her opponent, from the Youtube Dungeon, weighing in at 145 lbs, TYLER AKA I AM WILDCAT!" said Sandy as Wildcat entered the ring. Both stars lock up as the bell rings. "This is getting intense" said Silver as Wildcat locked in the Demon's Taunt (STF) . "Shades of John Cena with that lock." said Firey as Stella tapped out._

 _"Here is your winner, AND NEW XWWF XTREME CHAMNION, I AM WILDCAT!" said Sandy as Wildcat clenched the belt. "Tyler has secured championship gold here tonight" said Vegeta as Tyler walked out of the ring._

 _(Promo)_

 _(I come hitting out of left field)_

 _(Eat my dust morons!"_

 _(Scout returns September 5th)_

 _"Looks like Scout is coming back to crack some skulls next week" said Desire as she sipped her coffee._

 _The XWWF International title lies on a nearby table, awaiting the winner of the 20 man battle royale to decide the winner and next champion. "The International title is ready" said Fiery as many stars from jobbers to heels to faces began walking to the ring. Already 18 members of the roster have walked down to the ring._

 _Lycanroc_

 _Cloud Strife_

 _Fluttershy_

 _Kirby_

 _Terry Bogart_

 _Fatkip_

 _Sasuke_

 _Pen_

 _Terence_

 _Red_

 _Goten_

 _Freddy_

 _Steve Irwin_

 _Diego_

 _Ireland_

 _Finland_

 _Spyro (TLOS)_

 _Jake the Dog_

 _"Private Eyes" Daryll Hall and John Oates plays._

 _"THE HEAVIEST GUY HAS RETURNED TO THE RING OF XWWF!" said Desire as Swarm sprinted to the ring, his trademark "Bring the Sting being echoed across the ring._

 _"Introducing next, from Skylands, weighing in at 1,2I9 lbs, SWARM!" said Sandy as Swarm flies into the ring._

 _"Hurricane" by Bob Dylan plays._

 _"THE FORMER XWWF HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION IS BACK!" said Silver as Blover came running out to the ring._

 _"Introducing lastly, from the Garden, weighing in at 28 lbs, BLOVER!" said Sandy as Blover hopped into the ring. Brawls immediately break out as the bell rings.. Almost immediately Goten is sent over the top rope. "Goten is out!" said Silver as then Blover drives Steve over the top rope with a Windy City Slam (Alabama Slam) "And Blover takes out Steve with the Windy City Slam!" said Desire. Swarm then took out Jake,Freddy, Red,Terence, and Terry Bogart with a huge clothesline._

 _"5 competitors are gone as the rumble continues." said Desire as Fatkip took out Ireland and Finland with a double clothesline. "Now Fatkip is on a massacre!" said Vegeta as Swarm tossed Pen out. "And there goes Pen!" said Firey as Sasuke, with Fluttershy and Kirby attempted to eliminate Swarm._

 _"We have a outnumbering over by Swarm!" said Foghorn as Fatkip then tackled Swarm out of the match, including Sasuke and Fluttershy, Kirby however ducked at the last second. "Fatkip has suicided out of the match with Fluttershy, Sasuke, and Swarm in tow!" said Firey in shock. Then Blover took out Cloud and Lycanroc with a Spinning Hip Toss. Meanwhile Kirby and Spyro take out Diego. Then Kirby inhales Spyro and fires him at Blover. "Kirby using his inhaling ability like a weapon!" said Vegeta as Blover skillfully dodged and using Spyro's momentum, tossed him out. "And its down to Blover and Kirby!" said Vegeta as both stars locked up before Kirby used his sword to send Blover into the ropes. "What will Kirby do next?" said Desire as Kirby gave Blover a Rear View. "Rear View strikes again!" said Firey as Blover fell to the floor ending the match._

 _"Here is your winner, AND XWWF INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION, KIRBY!" said Sandy as Kirby was given the International title and left for the backstage area._

 _A camera shows Gumball (with Darwin), Ozzy (with Cream and May), and Gohan (with Goten) making their way to the ring. "The main event is next!" said Vegeta as Summerfest went to commercial._

 _(Commercial break)_

 _(Promo)_

 _(BTWF)_

 _(XWWF)_

 _(Two companies collide for the first time!)_

 _(XWWF and BTWF Presenits: Battlefront!)_

 _(Coming January 2017)_

 _"Now thats a collision waiting to happen!" said Silver in excitement as Sandy began to speak. "This Triple Threat match is set for what fall! And it is for the XWWF CHAMPIONSHIP!" said Sandy._

 _"Cult of Personality" by Living Colour plays._

 _"Introducing the champion, first from Trenton, NJ and accompanied to the ring by Cream the Rabbit and May Maple, weighing in at 25 lbs, HE IS YOUR XWWF CHAMPION, OZZY THE OSHAWOTT!" said Sandy as Ozzy ran to the ring with Cream and May close behind while the fans began the "Oshawott" chants_

 _"Dragon Soul" plays._

 _"Introducing the challengers, first from West City and accompanied to the ring by Goten, weighing in at 214 lbs, GOHAN!" said Sandy as the bros came running while high fiving the fans._

 _"TAWOG Theme" plays._

 _IIntroducing lastly, from Elmore and accompanied to the ring by XWWF Cruiserweight Champion, Darwin Watterson, weighing in at 80 lbs, GUMBALL WATTERSON!" said Sandy as Gumball and Darwin high fived the fans like Gohan and Ozzy before them._

 _All 3 competitors shake hands before locking up as the bell rings. "HERE WE GO!" said Desire as Ozzy gave his competition a Double Noggin Knocker. "Talk about a meeting of the minds!" said Silver as Gumball Superkicked Ozzy, only to end up in a German Suplex from Gohan. "Look at that coordination!" said Desire as Gohan pinned Ozzy._

 _"1" said the Ref as Ozzy got his shoulders up. Then Gumball begins his attack plan by striking Gohan with a running headbutt, then tossing him outside the ring before giving Ozzy the Belly Buster (Dirty Deeds). Gohan lays out cold outside as Gumball taunts Ozzy only to get uppercutted by the Sea Otter Pokemon. "What a vicious uppercut from Ozzy!" said Vegeta as Ozzy gave Gumball a Twist of Fate, which got the fans chanting "Hardy Boyz!". "Looks like Ozzy picked up a new finisher in the Twist of Fate" said Desire as Ozzy rolled Gohan back into the ring before going to the top rope. Suddenly Gohan strikes with a Superkick, causing Ozzy to fall onto the steel steps head first, busting open in the process._

 _"OZZY HAS BURST OPEN THANKS TO THAT SUPERKICK FROM GOHAN!" said Silver as the ref stopped the match in concern for Ozzy. Ozzy slowly got up to his feet, a small pool of blood visible on the steel steps and reentered the match. "Ozzy is risking the title like this." said Foghorn as Gumball and Gohan locked up as Ozzy sat in the corner resting himself until Gumball was tossed into him by Gohan._

 _Gohan then picked up both competitors and gave them a double Shellshock. "Gohan is dominating right now!" said Silver as Gohan pinned Gumball._

 _"1,2" said the ref as Gumball kicked Ozzy jabbed Gohan in the jaw but before he hit a Twist of Fate, Gumball hit a a Diving Headbutt before pinning Ozzy._

 _"1" (GAME)_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"2" (SET)_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"3" (MATCH) said the ref and Vegeta as Gumball was handed the title as the bell rang. "HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEW XWWF CHAMPION, GUMBALL WATTERSON!" said Sandy as Gumball held the belt high while celebrating with his rivals and brother until..._

 _"Wanted Dead or Alive" by John Bon Jovi plays, shocking everyone._

 _"ITS PUNISHER! HE'S BACK AFTER BEING ON THE INDEPENDENT CIRCUIT FOR 2 YEARS!" said Firey as Punisher grabbed a mic._

 _"Gumball, you may have won here tonight, but come Championship Hunt, Im taking the title for myself, oh and Ozzy and Gohan this goes for you too as well as your pitiful friends, YOU ARE ALL OBSOLETE!" he said before leaving, shocking everyone as the show drew to a close._

 _Results:_

 _Willow def. Star (gains Women's title)_

 _Finn def. Bomb (gains Heavyweight title)_

 _Cream def. May (May becomes Cream's assistant)_

 _Fatkip def. Pete_

 _Darwin Watterson def. Jason Voorhees (gains Cruiseweight title)_

 _I AM WILDCAT def. Stella (gains Xtreme title)_

 _Kirby wins 20 man battle royal (gains International title)_

 _Gumball def. Ozzy & Gohan (Gains XWWF title)_

 _Returns:_

 _Sweet Chaos (Cammy White,Axe Cop, and Sweet Tooth)_

 _Maleficent_

 _Punisher._

 _Holy hell it's finished! After nonstop work on this chapter, Summerfest has concluded with a huge surprise for the ending. 8 titles switched hands this night and someone gained a personal asassistant. All and all this pay per view took two weeks to write (Im burnt out) and another four days to edit the file, anyways_

 _This is the GM of XWWF saying this:_

 _Read!_

 _Review!_

 _Reimagine!_

 _Also yay that this chapter hit over 4000 freaking words!_


	5. Chapter 5 Power Rankings (August)

Hey guys ShowdownDewott here with the power rankings for the month of August 2016. This will occur every five chapters after this. Blover the disclaimer please.

Blover: ShowdownDewott does not own anything except XWWF and its belts and OCs.

Top 30 stars of August in XWWF!

*Up indicated with and Down indicated with Same indicated with =*

30\. Stella

(Lost the Extreme title to Wildcat at Summerfest.)

29\. Lycanroc

(Won his debut by Moon Bombing Zoroak)

28\. May

(Has been on a losing streak since Week 2)

27\. Swarm

(Returned to participate in the 20 man Battle royal)

26\. Captain Caveman

(Sidelined with a cracked skull)

25\. Flygon

(Gained the Entertainment title in Week 3)

24\. Darwin Watterson

(Built a winning streak and gained the Cruiserweight title)

23\. Bomb

(Sidelined with an injured ankle and lost the Heavyweight title)

22\. Marcel

(Has an undefeated streak currently)

21\. M. Bison

(Failed to gain the Entertainment title in week 3)

20\. Blover

(Returned at Summerfest like Swarm)

19\. Diego

(Participated in the 20 man battle royal like Swarm and Blover)

18\. Pen =

(Has been struggling to pick up wins)

17\. Coco Bandicoot

(Won the Continental title)

16\. Zazz =

(Turned into a Fan Favorite recently)

15\. Willow

(Gained the Women's title)

14 Fatkip

(Bested Pete twice this month)

13\. Punisher

(Returned to challenge Gumball at Championship Hunt)

12\. Tyler

(Won his debut match and the Xtreme title from Stella)

11\. Cream

(Gained May and Ozzy as allies)

10\. Gohan

(Lost the main event at Summerfest)

9\. Sweet Chaos

(Made their XWWF return)

8\. Maleficent

(returned as manager of Sweet Chaos)

7\. Kirby

(Won the International title battle royal)

6\. Cloud Strife

(Debuted in the 20 man battle royal)

5\. Cynder

(Returned in a 10 women battle royal)

(Dropped a challenge to Finn at Summerfest)

3\. Ozzy

(Lost the XWWF title to Gumball)

2\. Willow

(Gained the Women's title)

(Won the XWWF title but was challenged by Punisher)

That concludes the results. This is the GM of XWWF saying this:

Read!

Review!

Reimagine!


	6. Chapter 6 Week 6

Hey guys ShowdownDewott here with the 6th chapter of XWWF. Oh boy where do I begin, with the time I spent grounded I figured why not try modifying the roster by revealing my choices in the Superstar Hunt.

1st: Gingka Hagane: He had it good in WWE Animated. I'm gonna try to make him his original kid self from the end of Metal Fury.

2nd: 10th Doctor: He would make an awesome competitor. He would do best on the mic in my opinion though but I'll work him hard to get to the top.

3rd: Chun Li: Li would be an awesome women wrestler and potential rival for Willow. Also gives me a reason to hire more women #Girl Power! (I may be a Boy but I support Women)

4th: Oliver the Sceptile: Another Pokémon? Hell yes! This gives Fatkip a rival to surpass. This also open the door for a potential Heavyweight run.

5th: Super Buu: Major chance for a smartass heel who can put his money where his mouth is. Also gives any anime characters on the show right now to fear him, even Ozzy!

6th: Terra the Primarina: Yes I'm choosing my choice for Sun and Moon because hey I'm a Pokemaniac too you know. Also puts a unique twist on the Women's Division.

7th: Knife: For any Inanimate Insanity fans who read my stories, yes I'm including this jerkface due to lack of heels in the company. And for some development for Pen.

8th: Harvey Beaks: He would make an awesome Ellsworth like person in my opinion. He maybe small but he's no dumb duck!

SD: Gumball the disclaimer please.

Gumball: ShowdownDewott owns nothing except XWWF end his OCs

(Quick note due to draft cancellation I will put Furret and Marshmallow with our current commentary)

 **(XWWF: Past,Present,Future)**

" **No Mercy" by KIT plays.**

 _September Week 1: Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada_

"Hello everyone! Firey here with my partners Foghorn and Silver, now joined by Furret and Marshmallow. We are live from Vancouver, British Columbia coming off a shocking Summerfest and a surprise return from Sweet Chaos and Punisher. Tonight its heated as two returning stars in Scout and Lincoln Loud face off, then Punisher goes toe to toe with Fatkip in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Next it's a 4 team Tag Team Turmoil match to see who will clash with Sweet Chaos at Championship Hunt. Finally Ozzy will go one on one with Cloud for a crack at the International title at of course Championship Hunt." said Firey as he shuffled his papers.

"But first, we have the beginning of the Superstar Hunt!" said Furret as Sandy started to speak.

"Everyone, please welcome the interim GM of XWWF, MICKEY MOUSE!" said Sandy as Mickey walked to a sea of cheers. "Hello everyone! Feels good to be back running a show. Although my stay as boss is short, I plan to make these two weeks the best I can give you fans!" said Mickey as the fans cheered. One by one the newbies walk down the ramp. "Here are our newbies! Gingka Hagane, the 10th Doctor, Chun Li, Oliver, Super Buu, Terra, Knife, and Harvey Beaks!" said Mickey as the fans cheered wildly. "Your first challenge will occur next week! Good luck to all 8 of you!" said Mickey as the contestants walked back up the stage with Mickey to the back.

"This Falls Count Anywhere match is set for what fall!" said Sandy

"Monster" by Skillet plays.

"Introducing first, from Trenton, New Jersey, weighing in at 402 lbs, FATKIP THE SWAMPERT!" said Sandy as Fatkip ran to the ring before roaring.

"Wanted Dead or Alive" by John Bon Jovi plays.

"Introducing his opponent, from Places Unknown, weighing in at 278 lbs, PUNISHER!" said Sandy as Punisher walked out and gave high fives to the fans. "Now here's a fact. From late 2004 to early 2008 Punisher was undefeated for 812 days until he was taken out by then XWWF champ, E. Honda by breaking his back" said Silver. "However he was only beaten three times on the independent circuit by the likes of Goku Black, Machamp, and Hercules. This may even rival Itachi and his mean streak record in WWE." said Furret as the bell rang. Almost immediately Fatkip tries to give him a Swampdriver, only to get it reversed in to a Blood Buster (End of Days, but much faster). "Blood Buster hits!" said Foghorn. "Only Goku Black was able to survive a Blood Buster." he said as Punisher pinned Fatkip.

"1,2!" said the ref before Fatkip got his shoulder up, shocking everyone. "FATKIP LIVES!" yelled Marshmallow in shock as the Mud Fish Pokémon got up and began punishing Punisher with punches going everywhere before giving him a headlock. "Fatkip is going wild here!" said Foghorn as Punisher then reversed it again into a Figure 4 leglock which he dubbed "Gates to Judgment". "GTJ is locked in!" said Marshmallow as Fatkip picked up Punisher and gave him a Powerbomb. "Powerbomb connects!" said Silver as Fatkip pinned him.

"1" said the Ref as Punisher kicked out. Punisher would then go old school as he gave Fatkip a Skull Kisser (Boston Crab) to Fatkip. "Skull Kisser is locked! And boy does it look like it hurts!" said Silver as Fatkip tapped out. "Here is your winner, PUNISHER!" said Sandy as Punisher walked to the back until Fatkip took Sandy's mic. "Punisher, listen up here 4 weeks from now you face me in an Earthquake Match!" he said.

(A/N An Earthquake match is match with the ring violently shaking constantly. The objective is to make someone fall out of the ring).

"Now that is something new!" said Marshmallow as Fatkip walked back to the locker room.

"Watching for Comets" by Skillet plays

"This tag team turmoil match is set for what fall! Introducing first, from the Great White North, accompanied by Nana, weighing in at 105 lbs, POPO!" said Sandy as the young ice climber entered the ring, awaiting his partner.

"Just Another Victim" by Cypress Hill plays.

"Introducing his partner, from Canada, weighing in at 227 lbs, The Merc with a Mouth, DEADPOOL!" said Sandy as Deadpool entered the ring.

"Take a Chance" by CFO$ plays.

"Introducing next, from Bird Island, STELLA!" said Sandy as Stella walked to the ring. "This will be good" said Marshmallow.

"BFDI Theme" by Kevin Macleod plays

"Introducing next, from the Grasslands, weighing in at 47 lbs, SNOWBALL!" said Sandy as Snowball entered the ring.

"Heathens" by 21 Pilots plays.

"Introducing next, from the city, weighing at a combined weighting of 371 lbs GLADION AND SLY COOPER!" said Sandy as the two ex thugs walked to the ring. "These two were big rivals in SJECW, it looks like they put aside some differences for now" said Silver.

"Infectious" by Tobu plays.

"Introducing lastly, from Objectville, weighing in at a combined weight of 80 lbs, FOOTBALL AND CUP!" said Sandy as Object Madness chants erupted. "Now those two were sworn enemies in SJECW, looks like another case of setting aside differences." Said Marshmallow as the bell rang. Stella, Football, Deadpool, and Gladion start it off in the ring. Gladion and Deadpool begin butchering the crap out of each other. Stella then gives Football some feathery forearms to the gut and face. "Now that's a way to get things started." Said Marshmallow. Football then countered Stella by throwing her into Gladion and Deadpool. Football then speared into them, causing a lot of cringing. "That's got to sting!" said Silver as he too cringed. Football then quickly pinned Deadpool.

"1,2,3" said the Ref

"Deadpool and Popo have been eliminated" said Sandy as Popo assisted his partner to the back with Nana.

Gladion then picked up Football and started jabbing him hard before giving him a Backbreaking Spinebuster. Gladion then pinned Football quickly.

"1,2,3" said the Ref.

"Glass and Football have been eliminated." Said Sandy as Glass ran as an enraged Football chased him to the back. "Now that's salty" said Firey. It was down to Snowball and Stella vs Gladion and Sly Cooper. Stella and Sly both locked up in the middle of the ring. Stella then threw Sly into Gladion, sending him into the barricade and knocking him out. Stella then tagged in Snowball, who immediately pinned Sly.

"1,2,3." Said the ref as the bell rang. "Here are your winners, STELLA AND SNOWBALL!" said Sandy as the remaining teams returned to the back.

"Let it Roll" by Velvet Revolver plays.

"This match is set for what fall! Introducing first, from the Loud House, weighing in at 121 lbs, LINCOLN LOUD!" said Sandy as Lincoln ran to the ring. "Lincoln was taken out of action back in early July by of course, Pete." Said Foghorn as Lincoln gave his signature Loud chant.

"Superstition" by Stevie Wonder plays.

"Introducing next, from Boston, MA, weighing in at 138 lbs, SCOUT!" said Sandy as Scout ran straight for the ring. Both stars shook hands as the bell rang before beginning a grapple of power. Both of them were equally matched until Scout began taunting Lincoln. This however didn't stop Lincoln from throwing Scout into the turnbuckle. He then gave Scout a few jabs before giving him a Loud Drop (Samoan Drop) and pinned him.

"1" said the Ref as Scout kicked out. Scout then began firing forearms into Lincoln's face before giving him a Stunner "Shades of the Rattlesnake, Stone Cold Steve Austin with that Gnarls Stunner" said Furret as Scout then pinned Lincoln.

"1,2" said the Ref as Lincoln kicked out. Scout and Lincoln then began grappling again until Scout headbutted Lincoln in the gut. "That's gotta hurt!" said Foghorn as Scout gave Lincoln a Scattersplat (Batista Bomb) before pinning Lincoln again.

"1,2,3" said the Ref as the bell rang. "Here is your winner, SCOUT!" said Sandy as Scout and Lincoln departed for the back until a man in black attacked Scout. "WHAT THE HELL!?" said Firey as the man dragged Scout behind him while Lincoln gave chase.

"Isn't that the same guy who attacked Gumball and Darwin?" said Marshmallow with the others nodding in agreement.

"Final Fantasy VII Main Theme" plays.

"This number one contendership match is set for what fall! Introducing first, from parts unknown, weighing in at 231 lbs, CLOUD STRIFE!" said Sandy as Cloud slowly walked to the ring, his Buster Sword gleaming in the arena lights.

"Cult of Personality" by Living Colour plays.

"Introducing his opponent, from Trenton, New Jersey, weighing in at 26 lbs, OZZY OSHAWOTT!" said Sandy as a patched up Ozzy got the Oshawott chants erupting around the arena. "Can Ozzy find his footing against Cloud, or will we see Cloud dominate? Find out after the break.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

(A Light Shines in The Darkness)

(Fear the Dark)

(All Fired Up!)

(Spyro and Cinder return to action in 3 weeks)

"Looks like the Dragon Realms are getting their back on the small screen" said Firey as the bell rang. Both Ozzy and Cloud locked up until Ozzy rapidly headbutted Cloud in the gut. As Cloud knelled in pain, Ozzy used a quick Iron Tail to dispatch him until Cloud caught him, shocking everyone. " HOLY SHIT!" said Foghorn as those two words were chanted across the arena. Ozzy was stunned by this as well. Cloud then powerbombed him before pinning Ozzy.

"1,2,3" said the Ref as the bell rang and everyone sat in shock. "Here's your winner, and the #1 contender for the XWWF International Championship, CLOUD STRIFE!" said Sandy as Cloud walked to the back leaving a confused Ozzy in the ring.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Where are you!?" said Lincoln as he frantically searched for Scout until he found a battered Scout in the parking lot. " Oh my…." He said. "SOMEONE HELP ME GET HIM IN A AMBULANCE!" said Lincoln as Gumball, Gohan, Fatkip, Pen, and Lycanroc assisted him to the awaiting ambulance as the show came to a close.

Punisher def. Fatkip.

Stellar & Snowball win the Tag Team Turmoil (They face Sweet Chaos at Championship Hunt)

Scout def. Lincoln Loud.

Cloud Strife def. Ozzy (gains #1 contendership for the International Championship)

 _ **Breaking News: Scout Injured! Could miss up to 8 months of action.**_

Now that's a first, Breaking News will now be a thing post Chapter 6, It won't appear every chapter, but it will happen to say the least. This is the GM of XWWF saying this,

Read!

Review!

Reimagine!

See you guys soon.


	7. Chapter 7 Week 7

Hey guys ShowdownDewott here with the long awaited seventh chapter of XWWF. Its been awhile since I last wrote something and now is a good time to do so. There will be a lot of new chapters for older stories coming up, also last month marked my 2 year anniversary on fanfiction, WOO! Now Darwin, the disclaimer please.

Darwin: SD owns nothing except XWWF and its championships.

Its seems like this is traditional so more stars are appearing. They are as follow:

Hank J. Wimbleton

Deimos

Sanford

Jet Vac

H20 Delirious

Sniper

Spy

And Snowball the Bunny

( _ **XWWF: Past, Present, Future)**_

 _ **"No Mercy" by KIT plays**_

September Week 2, Calgary, Alberta, Canada

"Hello everyone, Firey here with my brothers and sisters in commentary Foghorn Leghorn, Silver the Hedgehog, Furret, and Marshmellow. We are in Calgary with some heated matches. First its a triple threat TLC match between Hank J. Wimbleton, Swarm, and Fatkip for contendership of Wildcat's Xtreme title, then Ozzy goes toe to toe with Blover in a Last Man Standing match, next Lincoln Loud with an unknown tag partner will face Red and Terence in a tag team match, Finally in the first ever Blood Bath match in XWWF history, Snowball the Bunny will go against Sniper for a chance to join Fatkip and Punisher in thier Earthquake match." said Firey as he chugged down some oil to keep his fire going. "But first, The Superstar Hunt's first challenge, and elimination" said Foghorn as Mickey stood in the ring, ready to start.

"Tonight is the start of the next legacy of wrestling here in XWWF, and my last night in charge but fret, we have an awesome lineup of characters to keep the business going for the XWWF's bright future." said Mickey as "You still Got It" chants erupted. As the newbies walked into the ring, Ozzy followed close behind holding a pair of visually imparing goggles and red tape down to the ring. "Before we begin this week's challenge one of you will be going home immediately, Unfortunately Terra you are the unlucky one for tonight" said Mickey as Terra sighed in defeat. "It was fun having you around the place" said Oliver as they shook hand to flipper. As Terra hopped to the back of the arena the contestants turned to Ozzy and Mickey. "Your challenge is walk the red tape without messing up while wearing these goggles that simulate a drunk person 2x drunker then the legal limit.

After many fails and stumbles, Harvey Beaks was the one to come out top getting plenty of cheers.

"Harvey will have the advantage in next week's challenge, see you then folks" said Mickey as everyone returned to the back.

"This match is set for what fall! The winner of this match will face Wildcat at Championship Hunt!" said Sandy.

"Back from the Dead" by Skillet plays

"Introding first, from Reno, Nevada weighing in 231 lbs, HANK J. WIMBLETON!" said Sandy as Hank came out and transformed into MAG Hank. (A/N transformations are allowed like Mega Evolution and Morphing). Hank high fived the fans cautiously as he walked to the ring.

"Private Eyes" by Daryll Hall and John Oates plays.

"Introducing next, from Skylands, weighing in at 1,219 lbs, SWARM!" said Sandy as Swarm yelled "Bring the Sting" before dashing to the ring and flying in.

"Monster" by Skillet plays.

"Introducing lastly, accompanied to the ring by Rhiannon Burgess, from Trenton, NJ, weighing in at 402 lbs, FATKIP!" said Sandy as Fatkip roared at his opponents before performed the ritual that is Mega Evolution, evolving him to Mega Swampert as he ran towards the ring

All three stared down each other as the bell rang. All 3 lock up until Hank low sweeps Swarm, causing to crash into Fatkip. "Hank using that classic low sweep, it's gonna be awhile till Swarm gets on his feet again" said Furret as Fatkip and Hank began to grapple with each other as Swarm struggled to get to his feet. Hank then gave Fatkip the Rage Dropper (Tombstone but its feet first instead followed by a enzuguri) as Swarm finally got to his feet. "Swarm is back in the game!" said Silver as Swarm chokeslammed Hank. Swarm then charged at Fatkip who sidestepped him and gave him a Swampdriver. "Now thats gotta sting litterally" said Furret as Swarm was knocked out by the finisher. Hank meanwhile had grabbed a kendo stick and attacked Fatkip with it over his head, however he didn't flinch, surprising everyone. Fatkip then picked Hank up in a Fireman's Carry position before jumping up and pounding him into the canvas back first. "Fatkip has pulled his deadliest finisher out again, The Crystal Lake BackSmasher has gotta hurt badly for Hank" said Firey as Fatkip pinned his opponent.

"1,2,3" said the Ref as the bell rung. "Here is your winner, and number 1 contender for the XWWF Xtreme title, FATKIP!" said Sandy as Fatkip and Hank returned to normal form and returned to the back while Swarm followed behind.

"Arctic Bliss" by Magix and ArcticSniperDewott (me on youtube) plays.

"This next match is set for what fall! And it is a Last Man Standing Match! Introducing first, from Trenton, NJ, weighing in at 25 lbs, OZZY OSHAWOTT!" said Sandy as Ozzy with May and Cream high fived the fans while the Oshawott chants erupted"After what happened last week Ozzy has stated he is ready to get his head back in focus" said Marshmellow as Ozzy loosened his joints while Cream and May pulled up chairs and sat near comnentary.

"Hurricane" by Bob Dylan plays.

"And his opponent, from the Garden, weighing at 28 lbs, BLOVER!" said Sandy as Blover ran into the ring, ready as ever. They both locked up as the bell rung. Ozzy began his attack with a quick Iron Tail then following it up with some jabs to the gut, before giving Blover a roundhouse kick to the jaw knocking him down, he wasnt done yet as he belly flopped onto him before bitchslapping him left and right. "Ozzy is going full blitz on Blover, Ozzy then back away, satidgied with his work as the ref began his count.

"1"

...

Ozzy stared down at Blover as the ref continued.

...

"2"

...

May and Cream cheered him on.

...

"3"

...

Blover was still unresponsive.

...

"4"

...

Blover's nose began to bleed out chlorophyll, his own blood and food source.

...

"5"

...

Ozzy's smirk disappeared as a worried expression appeared on his face.

...

"6"

...

Blover's breathing began to slow down, a bad sign.

...

"7"

...

Ozzy pondered if he went too far with his blitz.

...

"8"

...

Blover would stop breathing at this point, and Ozzy saw this. "STOP THE MATCH! HE ISNT BREATHING!" he said as the ref called for the bell. Ozzy immediately began CPR on Blover, who now was choking on his own chlorophyll. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" said Foghorn as he and his fellow commentators realized what was happening. Blover was suffering from internal bleeding and a stroke, Lincoln, Hank, Cammy, Mickey, and Chuck came running to assist the former champion on the strecher.

"Folks, apparently do to Ozzy's blitz on him earlier, Blover has 6 cracked ribs, a punctured lung, and is suffering from a stroke" said Furret, fighting through tears as Blover was rushed to the nearby hospital to recover.

(Commercial Break)

"The last match has been called a draw" said Firey as he shuffled his papers.

"This tag team match is set for what fall!" said Sandy.

"The Loud House Theme" plays.

Introducing first, from the Loud House itself, weighing in at 128 lbs, LINCOLN LOUD!" said Sandy as Lincoln high fived the fans

"Why so Delirious" by The Spaceman Chaos and NoNo plays.

"OH MY!" said Furret as H20 Delirious entered the arena, getting a huge ovation from the crowd.

"And his partner, from Raleigh, North Carolina, weighing in at 202 lbs, H20 DELIRIOUS!" said Sandy as Delirious high fived the fans.

"Red's Mighty Feathers" by Rovio plays.

"And their opponents, from Bird Island, weighing at a combined weight of 615 lbs, Red and Terence, ANGER MANAGEMENT!" said Sandy as Red and Terence entered the ring, Terence's glare sent a shiver down everyone's spine as the bell rung. Red and Lincoln started first. Lincoln immediately grappled Red to the mat as he tagged in H20. Delirious immediately took out Terence with Sweet Chin Music before going to work on Red, He picked him up in Tombstone position until he delivered the famous piledriver to Red.

"Shades of the Undertaker have been cast as Delirious must've been taught by the Deadman himself" said Marshmellow as Delirious pinned Red.

"1,2,3!" said the Ref as the bell rung. "Here are your winners, LINCOLN LOUD AND H20 DELIRIOUS!" said Sandy as both celebrated in the ring.

"We have an update from the hospital Blover is at, He has survived his surgery and will be absent from competition for 7 months minimally." said Silver as Red grabbed a mic. "These past few weeks we may have been losing but no more mister nice bird, now is the we show off new recruits, ladies and gents I give you the newest members of Anger Management, Fuzzy Lumpkins, SpaceGodzilla, and Tricky the Clown!" said Red as a camera moved to outside to show Fuzzy and Tricky riding thier interstellar kaiju ally. "Now thats one way to turn up the heat!" said Furret as SpaceGodzilla roared before stomping away from Calgary.

"Bunnykill 5 Part 2 Main theme" by Newgrounds,com plays.

"This blood bath match is set for what fall! The winner of this match will join Fatkip and Punisher in the first ever Earthquake match! Introducing first, from the forests, weighing in at 15 lbs, SNOWBALL THE BUNNY!" said Sandy as Snowball high fived the fans.

"Magnum Force" by the TF2 Crew plays.

"And his opponent, from Melbourne, Austrailia, weighing in at 174 lbs, Mr. Mundy, THE SNIPER!" said Sandy as Sniper ran down to the ring. Both shook hands as the bell rang. Both of them went outside and found 2 2x4s. With thier weapons in arms, both began whacking at one another with "ECW" chants erupting throughout the arena as Sniper then pulled out his Bushwhacka while Snowball pulled out his sword. "THEY'RE GOING TO SWORDFIGHT? NO WAY!" shouted Furret excitiedly as both of them begin clashing back and forth until Sniper grazed Snowball's ear, causing it to bleed, thus ending the match.

"Here is your winner, SNIPER!" said Sandy as Sniper helped patched Snowball's ear up and assisted him to the back as the show to the close.

 _Results_

 _Fatkip def. Hank & Swarm_

 _Ozzy vs Blover (Draw)_

 _H20 Delirious and Lincoln def. Anger Management_

 _Sniper def. Snowball_

Now that was probably the quickest Ive done a chapter at 2 days. Anyways I wanted this chapter to be more out of sync with some other chapters. Anyways this is the GM of XWWF saying this.

Read!

Review!

Reimagine!

Also Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone. See you all soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Week 8

Hey guys ShowdownDewott here with the awaited return of XWWF. Anyways Awakening Tides will be on a huge hiatus but, other stories are in the planning phase, including a new story diving into Ozzy's world again with me at his side and an alternate story for Revenge of the Sith with Anakin being split into two entities. Also some stars are getting new themes. Anyways heres the lineup of stars and my disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not any characters except my ocs and the company. Anyways here are the stars joining the roster this time.

Ash Ketchum (Reintroducing him)

Luigi (Mario)

Daithi De Nogla

Trunks Briefs (Reintroducing him)

King Ghidorah (Part of a new division for his kind like SpaceGodzilla)

And Opal the Oshawott (Ozzy's girlfriend)

 _September Week 3_

 _Juneau, Alaska_

 **XWWF: Past,Present,Future**

"No Mercy" by KIT plays as the pyro goes off.

"Hello everyone, welcome back to XWWF, I'm Firey. Joining me are my longtime companions Foghorn Leghorn, Silver the Hedgehog, Furret, and Marshmellow!" said Firey as he shuffled his papers. "Tonight Lincoln Loud is in action against the current XWWF Xtreme Champion, I AM WILDCAT in a No DQ match. Next H20 Delirious will challenge Flygon for the Entertainment Championship in an Extreme Rules match. Then the XWWF Cruiserweight Champion, Darwin Watterson goes toe to toe with Deimos in singles action. And finally Ozzy and a random teammate will go against Chuck and Tricky in a tag match." said Foghorn as he overlooked his computer. "But first, the Superstar Hunt!" said Furret.

"Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen plays.

"Everyone please welcome the CEO of XWWF, JOE BURGESS!" said Sandy as Joe walked down to the ring, mic in hand and the remaining 7 following him.

"Tonight we'll see what themes you have chosen for your entrances" said Joe as the music stopped. "But first, elimination time and unfortunately Oliver, you are the unlucky one" said Joe as Oliver hugged his rivals before leaving.

"See you soon old pal" said Fatkip from his locker room section.

"Ok let's here Harvey's theme!" said Joe as the crowd died down.

"Lions" by Skillet plays.

"Good pick" said Joe. "Next is Chun Li."

"Real Gone" by Pixar plays.

"Interesting pick" said Joe. "Next is the 10th Doctor"

"Doctor Who Series 4 theme" by Murray Gold plays. "That is dead on my friend" said Joe. "Up next, Knife"

A slash is heard before "Anything Goes" by Guns 'N' Roses plays.

"Very unique to say the least" said Joe again. "Up next is Super Buu"

"Super Buu theme" by Bruce Falconer plays.

"Like I said with the 10th Doctor, dead on!" said Joe. "Finally Gingka's turn"

"Warriors" by Imagine Dragons plays.

"Smart pick Hagane" said Joe. "Now everyone who has a phone, vote now for your favorite theme!" he continued as many fans got to work voting on Twitter.

 _5 minutes later..._

"Let's see the results!" said Joe as the votes were tallied.

 _Harvey: 1%_

 _Chun Li: 3%_

 _Knife: 1%_

 _Super Buu: 5%_

 _Gingka: 20%_

 _10th Doctor: 70%_

"With an overwhelming 70 percent, the 10th Doctor receives the win and an advantage at next week's challenge! See you all at Championship Hunt folks!" said Joe as he and the superstars walked to the back.

"Let it Roll" by Velvet Revolver plays.

"This match is set for what fall, and it is a No DQ Match! Introducing first, from the Loud House, weighing in at 121 lbs, LINCOLN LOUD!" said Sandy as Lincoln ran to the ring. "Lincoln has been on an unlucky streak recently with Scout being injured thanks to a mysterious hooded person two weeks ago" said Furret "Question is though, can his luck rebound with a win here against Wildcat?" she questioned herself as Lincoln rolled his shoulder.

"Breaking Through" by The Wreckage plays.

"Introducing his opponent, from the Youtube Dungeon, weighing in at 206 lbs, he is the XWWF Xtreme Champion, TYLER AKA I AM WILDCAT!" said Sandy as Tyler came running. The bell immediately rang as Tyler and Lincoln locked up, both with the intent to win. Lincoln then began jabbing Tyler as he went into the turnbuckle.

"Look at Lincoln go at it with this offense" said Silver as Lincoln gave Tyler a Frakensteiner. "Frankensteiner connects" said Firey as Lincoln went for a pin.

"1" said the Ref as Wildcat kicked out. Wildcat and Lincoln then pulled out some 2x4s covered in barbed wire, "ECW" chants erupted across the arena. "We're going extreme folks!" said Foghorn as Lincoln and Tyler clashed liked swordsmen with the 2x4s. Tyler then kicked Lincoln in the gut before giving him a Twist of Fate. "Twist of Fate hits!" said Firey as Tyler pinned Lincoln.

"1,2.3!" said the Ref as the bell rang. "Here is your winner, I AM WILDCAT!" said Sandy as Tyler assisted Lincoln to the back.

(Promo)

(A light shines in the darkness)

(All Fired Up!)

(Fear the Dark!)

(Spyro and Cynder return at Championship Hunt)

"Those dragons are clawing for their return" said Foghorn as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm So Delirious" by Spaceman Chaos and No No plays.

"This Extreme Rules match is set for what fall! And it is for the XWWF Entertainment Championship!" said Sandy "Introducing first, from Raleigh, North Carolina, weighing in at 205 lbs, H20 DELIRIOUS!" she continued as Delirious strolled down to the ring. "Delirious has been building steam since his debut earlier in the month" said Furret as Delirious gave a fan an H20 Delirious shirt he had on him.

"Sandstorm" by Darude plays.

"Introducing next, from Route 119, Hoenn, weighing in at 184 lbs, FLYGON!" said Sandy as Flygon glided down to the ring with the Entertainment Championship in hand. Both opponents shake hands as the bell ring before both of them go outside the ring to pull out weapons. "ECW" chants begin to erupt again as Flygon pulls out a chair and Delirios pulls out a crowbar. Both combatants strike each other hard, H20's crowbar digs into Flygon`s scales, a loud scratch could be heard coming from his abdomen while Flygon`s chair hit Delirious in his shoulder. "That has to hurt hard!" said Marshmellow as Flygon and Delirious held on sturdily with their wounds being present.

Flygon then gave Delirious a Dragon Drop before pinning him.

"1,2,3!" said the Ref as the bell rang

"Here is your winner and still XWWF Entertainment Champion, FLYGON!" said Sandy as Flygon assisted Delirious up to his feet until M. Bison charged at them. He then Soviet Stomped Delirious as Flygon ran. "Flygon, I'm challenging you to your title at Championship Hunt to a Street fight!" said M. Bison before storming off, leaving a mauled Delirious and a terrified Flygon in the ring.

(Commercial Break)

"Hello folks Mojo Jojo back after a break with an interview, my guest at this time, Ozzy Oshawott folks" said Mojo as Ozzy, now sporting a new forest green bandana walked in. "Thanks Mojo" said Ozzy. "Now Ozzy, what is your strategy going against Anger Management later tonight?" asked Mojo. "My plan is to keep Chuck and Tricky on thier toes" said Ozzy as he rolled his shoulder as he left. "Back to you guys at ringside" said Mojo as the cameras transitioned back to ringside.

"Thanks Mojo, now as for Delirious he is ok but he has a broken nose from that Soviet Stomp from M. Bison earlier" said Firey while he sipped his coffee. "And we have just received news that Gumball will face Punisher at Championship Hunt for the XWWF title in a Hell in a Cell match" said Foghorn as he overlooked the news on his laptop.

"Madness 5.5" by Cheshyre plays.

"This next match is set for what fall! Introducing first, from Nevada, weighing in at 144 lbs, DEIMOS!" said Sandy as Deimos ran down to the ring . "Like last week with Hank and Tricky, Deimos is making his debut, it`s only a matter of time till Sanford debuts." said Furret got a Madness Combat chant going.

"TAWOG theme" plays.

"Introducing next, from Elmore, weighing in at 32 lbs, DARWIN WATTERSON!" said Sandy as Darwin held the belt high before dashing into the ring. Both opponents stare down as the bell rings. Darwin immediately uses his speed to his advantage by giving Deimos an Enzuguri. "That's gotta sting" said Firey as Darwin gave Deimos some jabs after tossing him into the turnbuckle. Darwin then began unloading fin slaps to the chest, causing many to cringe. Deimos finally countered with a chop as Darwin staggered, Deimos then headbutted Darwin before giving him a Standing Frog Splash.

"These two are going back and forth like the Empire and the Rebellion!" said Silver as Deimos clocked Darwin into the mat. He then attempted to give Darwin an Ankle Lock, which succeeded. "Darwin is hanging by a thread!" said Furret as Darwin tapped out and the bell rang. "Here is your winner via submission, DEIMOS!" said Sandy as Deimos assisted Darwin back to his feet.

(Pomo)

(The destruction of mortals is coming)

(Doomsday returns soon)

"Looks like XWWF's Bio Weapon is coming back with a vengeance." said Furret as she looked over her papers.

"Red`s Mighty Feathers" by Rovio plays.

"This tag match is set for what fall!" introducing first, from Bird Island and Nevada respectively, weighing at a combined weight of 442 lbs, CHUCK AND TRICKY THE CLOWN, ANGER MANAGEMENT!" said Sandy as the most chaotic duo in XWWF came out to a storm of boos. Both of them ignored the fans as they entered the ring.

"Arctic Bliss" by MAGIX and ArcticSniperDewott plays.

"Introducing their opponents, first from Trenton, New Jersey, accompanied to the ring by Cream the Rabbit and May Maple, weighing in at 25 lbs, OZZY OSHAWOTT!" said Sandy as Ozzy, May, and cream got the Oshawott chants erupting. "Question is though, who is Ozzy`s partner?" said Furret as she sipped her coffee.

"TAWOG Theme" plays.

"NO WAY! THE CURRENT CHAMPION!?" said Firey as Gumball walked out to a sea of cheers.

"And his partner, from Elmore, weighing in at 47 lbs, he is the current XWWF champion, GUMBALL WATTERSON!" said Sandy as Gumball ran into the ring holding the coveted title in his right arm. The young champ shook hands with his partner, both were on the same page ready to face Anger Management. Ozzy and Tricky began the match with a lockup as the bell rang. The crazed clown began rapidly attacking Ozzy.

"Look at Tricky go! He`s unloading on him right now!" said Foghorn as Tricky tossed Ozzy into his team`s corner, before tagging in Chuck and double teaming him. "This is change in the Anger Management`s strategy and attitude!" said Marshmellow as Chucky gave Ozzy a Tornado DDT before pinning him.

"!,2,3" said the ref as the bell rang, shocking everyone.

"Here are your winner, ANGER MANAGEMENT!" said Sandy as Chuck and Tricky celebrated, leaving Gumball and Ozzy shocked as the show drew to a close.

Results:

I AM WILDCAT def. Lincoln Loud

Flygon def. H20 Delirious

(Challenged by M. Bison to a Street Fight for the Entertainment Title at Championship Hunt)

Deimos def. Darwin Watterson

Anger Management def. Gumball & Ozzy.

 _XWWF Championship Hunt Title Card_

 _Sponsored by Rockstar Games._

 _Cloud Strife vs Kirby© for the XWWF International Championship_

 _Sweet Chaos vs Stella & Snowball for the XWWF Tag Team Championship_

 _Finn© vs Red,Terence, and Chuck for the XWWF Heavyweight Championship in a Gauntlet Match_

 _Coco Bandicoot© vs Unknown Opponent for the XWWF Continental Championship_

 _Fatkip vs I AM WILDCAT© for the XWWF Xtreme Championship_

 _Willow© vs Unknown Opponent for the XWWF Women's Championship_

 _8 Team Tag Elimination Match for the XWWF Women's Tag Team Championship._

 _Darwin Watterson© vs Unknown Opponent for the XWWF Cruiserweight Championship_

 _Flygon© vs M. Bison for the XWWF Entertainment Championship inside Hell in a Cell._

 _Gumball Watterson© vs Punisher for the XWWF Championship._

 _Theme of Championship Hunt:_

 _Champions by No Resolve._

It's almost go time folks, the second pay per view is almost here! Anyways this is the GM of XWWF saying this:

Read!

Review!

Reimagine!

See you all soon folks.


End file.
